bloonbusters_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloonbusters Saga!/Mission 1-0
'MISSION FILES' Their's a weird ruckus! Better investigate it... *Learn the basics of this game. *Find the ruckus source. 'MISSION' ''CUTSCENE: Bloonbusters Unite! Exerub.PNG|Ah... what A NICE DAY! DA093271-BF18-496C-968D-3E9223BAA08C.jpeg|Glad to be back! Bigg Guns, Bigg Hopes.PNG|'BLOONBUSTERS', THEIR'S A RUCKUS AT THE ''GRASSY GROTTO 80CA1FEB-DB92-406B-90F4-A80580D336E7.jpeg|A ruckus!? A9C23AE4-1D79-40C3-AECB-1D69EB6897B9.jpeg|IT’S TIME TO GO! Sledge.PNG|(a Sledge attacks) ''BATTLE 1: Sledge! Sledge.PNG|'Sledge''' intro! The Sledge bounces and slams the ground! Sledge.PNG|Turn order deciding... Sledge.PNG|'SLEDGES SPEED: 50 D4F18BBB-B4A5-40C4-BD47-B0C2404C0E14.jpeg|(makes the '''Sledge' stop) EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! A605D215-09A6-4D56-B411-D22596F72E7C.jpeg|(they all do the flop) B6653108-5FA1-484B-BA12-E58611F81AFC.jpeg|(punches 'Sledge') 2F5C79E7-7AEA-41E0-998C-8AF72D32ECD1.jpeg|Wait, a “sledge” is a toboggan. I think you mean “sludge”. Exerub.PNG|That's what they're called. Exerub.PNG|(cause that attacks was before the round it doesn't count. Not sure about Jack's speed but maybe Exerub goes first) 6BA11E74-2F8B-41E9-8541-1D62DB4C30D1.jpeg|So, whatcha gonna do? Exerub.PNG|(uses Rubber Shot on Sledge) Sledge.PNG|(11/20) 6BA11E74-2F8B-41E9-8541-1D62DB4C30D1.jpeg|My turn... A97224B8-E682-416D-A5D9-3B65AE406620.jpeg|(creates a rage inferno) Sledge.PNG|(gets scorched and takes 8 damage) (3/20) E9134B1A-BD4C-4C40-AFAB-5A66FB9EF6B3.jpeg|Whose turn is it now? Sledge.PNG|(Sledge jumps on Jack, doing 4 damage to him) Exerub.PNG|(Exerub's turn!) 6BA11E74-2F8B-41E9-8541-1D62DB4C30D1.jpeg|??? Exerub.PNG|(does a rubber shot on the Sledge, killing it) OVERWORLD Exerub.PNG|What now, Jack? 78B8064E-F777-4591-B53E-3CD264EB31C4.jpeg|Hey, I found Monkey’s balloon over there! E1ED7B2C-3B64-4FA2-B688-5B214214D052.jpeg|(suddenly a buzzsaw hacks through him) Exerub.PNG|(manages to somehow weld Jack back together) You okay, bud? Four.PNG|Wasn't me! Maybe that dark-purplish guy! Exerub.PNG|Don't see any dark purple guy. Four.PNG|I thought he was their earlier! 78B8064E-F777-4591-B53E-3CD264EB31C4.jpeg|''YOU GOT IT WRONG: That was Jackbot 5ive, not me.'' 5CE3CB2E-6FFD-437E-9DC4-BFC17EDA8E9D.jpeg|''(Meanwhile, a dark six-shaped robot was in looking at them from the distance...)'' dat face is gud.PNG|OI CUT! THAT'S NOT WHERE THE BUZZSAW CAME FROM! A9C23AE4-1D79-40C3-AECB-1D69EB6897B9.jpeg|'TSRITW' planned him to be a new fighter! Dat face is gud.PNG|Sorry kid, but I'm meaning the guy who shot that BUZZSAW! You'll see who ACTUALLY shot that buzzsaw. Exerub.PNG|We can go North. Shall we go North? RoboSix.jpg|BOO! Exerub.PNG|(he goes north with the other Bloonbusters) RoboSix.jpg|(follows them) I JUST WANNA JOIN!!!!!! Blawb.PNG|(A BLAWB ATTACKS) ''BATTLE 2: Blawb! Blawb.PNG|'Blawb''' intro! The Blawb bounces around and seemingly goes crazy. RoboSix.jpg|So? Blawb.PNG|The Blawb bounces and it's heavy damage! 150px-Amp NSMB2 Prima.jpg|CAMP! STAMP! LAMB! HERE IS AMP! (electrocutes Blawb) Blawb.PNG|(takes 5 damage) (15/20) RoboSix.jpg|Am I next? Blawb.PNG|(the Blawb is paralyzed) B6653108-5FA1-484B-BA12-E58611F81AFC.jpeg|I THINK IT’S TIME! Exerub.PNG|My turn, actually. RoboSix.jpg|Whatcha gonna do? Exerub.PNG|BOUNCE ON IT! (bounces on the enemy, doing 6 damage) Blawb.PNG|(9/20) (TSRITW, can you make your Bloonbusters page?) DA093271-BF18-496C-968D-3E9223BAA08C.jpeg|He says not now. FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|''YOU ARE NOT GONNA SMASH ME IN FRONT OF THE SCREEEEEEEEEEN! (REVENGE OF THE FOURTH WALL BREAK!)'' B6653108-5FA1-484B-BA12-E58611F81AFC.jpeg|(fists the Blawb) Blawb.PNG|(takes 4 damage. CRITICAL) (takes 9 damage) (splits into 2 sledges) 0192A195-F6E5-4D64-98BA-4AE2EE0BAB53.jpeg|Oh dang. Sledge.PNG|(Sledge One attacks Jack and Sledge Two attacks Sixbot) 5CE3CB2E-6FFD-437E-9DC4-BFC17EDA8E9D.jpeg|I GOTTA DO THIS! (zaps the two Sledges with a lightning ball) Sledge.PNG|(both take 5 damage) (critical for Sledge 1) (Sledge 1 dies) (Sledge 2 remains) RoboSix.jpg|Also, 6ixbot’s my father. Call me RoboSix. Exerub.PNG|(rubber shots the Sledge and kills it) 78B8064E-F777-4591-B53E-3CD264EB31C4.jpeg|That’s it, right? Exerub.PNG|Yep. OVERWORLD Exerub.PNG|Hey... I see something east. Let's check it- oh. Oh no. Obsidia.PNG|(Obsidias are torturing fours) Four.PNG|OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWW Obsidia.PNG|Bring Poe Tree/'Haiku'. Obsidia.PNG|Got it. Exerub.PNG|The Obsidia... 78B8064E-F777-4591-B53E-3CD264EB31C4.jpeg|His name is spelled “'Poe Etree'”. Get it right. Obsidia.PNG|Who said that? (looks around) Eh, whatever... Exerub.PNG|(whispering) Those are the Obsidia! Evil sadistic warriors! Exerub.PNG|(whispering) We gotta tell Cuatro about this! Cuatro's_mad.png|DON'T MESS WITH MY 4OURS! (electrofires the Obsidias) 150px-Amp NSMB2 Prima.jpg|Hey Cuatro! Nice sombrero you got there. I also like your electrofiring powers. Obsidia.PNG|(bad idea! all the Obsidias get some ghost exterminators) Cuatro's mad.png|I DON’T NEED YOU ANY-FOUR! Obsidia.PNG|(one has a poltergust and charges the strobulb to max and flashes it at Cuatro) 0192A195-F6E5-4D64-98BA-4AE2EE0BAB53.jpeg|''(another (good) ghost called Halle2ja gets sucked in instead and revealed his evil side, 2wocifer)'' 2cifer.png|THANKS FOR GETTING RID OF HALLE2JA! NOW I CAN TERRORIZE NUMB3RVILLE ONCE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Cuatro.png|My kids (Cuarta and Al & Evan) would not like this. Obsidia.PNG|(Obsidias outnumber the Bloonbusters but the Bloonbusters were warped back to the HQ) Exerub.PNG|Guys, we should prepare next time. Their could be lots of them lurking around! 6BA11E74-2F8B-41E9-8541-1D62DB4C30D1.jpeg|I can summon one of my cousins, BlackJack! Exerub.PNG|GOOD IDEA! 840A0994-2C50-4415-9473-4C6E799E3482.jpeg|HELLO! MY NAME IS BLACKJACK, EXTREME EMPEROR OF RANDOM TRIVIA!!!!!! Exerub.PNG|Aren't you just Killer K Knowledge? 840A0994-2C50-4415-9473-4C6E799E3482.jpeg|No, that’s another person! 60B250DE-6830-4D6F-AA54-E6E3571F623A.jpeg|ZERIOUSLY. sic Exerub.PNG|Sorry to keep you waitin'... 60B250DE-6830-4D6F-AA54-E6E3571F623A.jpeg|Anyway... (goes back to the Overworld and sucks up all of the Obsidias into a Huge Mess of Trivia) You’re welcome. Dat face is gud.PNG|Cut? I mean, the Black Obsidian are the main anta- DARN IT! I SPOILED IT! Bigg Guns, Bigg Hopes.PNG|WHATEVER, MISSION CLEARED! 78B8064E-F777-4591-B53E-3CD264EB31C4.jpeg|Next mission?